Kevin
Kevin is the local athletic kid in Ed, Edd n Eddy, and can either be a secondary antangonist or protanganist, depending on the point of view. He is optimistic, though harsh at times if you tick him off. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers because his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and he likes customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz, although his is more prominant. Whenever he sees Nazz he gives all his focus goes to her and he will do nearly anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing sports, mainly football, basketball and track. He dislikes the Eds at times, but especially dislikes Eddy the most because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured and ripped off. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation, although after BPS, he's matured to a point of which he doesn't use that childish word anymore. He travels to the Kanto region after getting tired of the cul-de-sac, and he shows a lot of skill, quickly attaining four badges in less than 2 months. After winning his Marsh Badge, Eddy challenges him in "Explode! Eddy Vs. Kevin!" and Eddy loses from Kevin's powerful Hitmonchan, who able to cover each of its weakness. Recently, he has just defeated the Viridian gym leader, making it so that he has all eight badges now. The episode also revealed that he treats his Pokemon with respect and as partners, showing that he is a good trainer after all. Kevin's Pokemon Kevin likes to capture pokemon that are suited more like his style, which is hitting hard and knocking out the opponent as quickly as possible. He has six known Pokemon revealed so far, three of which are fighting types, which would put him at a disadvantage to psychic and flying type Pokemon. However, he has an Electabuzz to make up for the flying weakness, and Houndour to counter the psychic weakness. Here is Kevin's party so far. DO NOT REPLACE WHAT I(Paoace12) PUT IN THE POKEMON PICTURES. YOU ONLY IMPROVE THE BIOS AND OTHERS. Kanto Pokemon 170px-068Machamp.png|Kevin's Machamp Hitmonchan.PNG|Kevin's Hitmonchan Hitmonlee.PNG|Kevin's Hitmonlee 190px-108Lickitung.png|Kevin's Lickitung 180px-228Houndour.png|Kevin's Houndour electrabuzz.jpg|Kevin's Electabuzz Feraligatr.png|Kevin's Feraligatr |link=jaws Johto Pokemon 245px-227Skarmory.png|Kevin's Skarmory Trivia * Kevin is the first character to have obtained a shiny Pokemon, which are very rare to find in the video games, anime and manga alike. However, shiny Pokemon are no more different from a regular Pokemon, besides their color of course. * He is also the first character to have obtained a generation two Pokemon on his team, in this case, Houndour. * Then, he is the first known character to obtain all eight badges in a region, in this case, Kanto. Category:Main Characters